clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Settle This Like Real Women
Settle This Like Real Women 'is the first episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Josephine when she and Amanda were settling who would go on the quest. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Connect Four'' Contestants will be matched up with one other person, and will compete against each other in a game of connect four, alternating placing coloured tiles in an attempt to get four in a row. The two teams that win the most match ups wins immunity. '''Winner: Ciruela & Bocadilo Episode Day One Opening The camera opens to an overhead shot of the Club Penguin Forest, panning across the tall trees that span far above the cold, icy ground. From there, the camera tilts up to the sky where a helicopter is shown, before zooming in. (The camera shows everyone making their way into the forest from different directions, with the camera then focusing in specifically on a female penguin with a mask and beanie.) (The camera then pans across to a tall man wearing a large bunny costume.) (The camera pans about the other contestants walking in, before they all reach the forest, standing in front of Jeff, awaiting further instruction.) Probst: 'Welcome to Survivor: Secrets of the Forest! ''(Everyone applauds.) 'Probst: '''Okay, so how things are going to work, I'm going to randomly divide you into three tribes right now. The buff you get given will signify who you're spending the first part of this game with. (Everyone takes turns going up and getting a sealed package, and once everyone has one each, they all open to reveal their tribes. Once opened, they make their way over to their respective mats.)'' 'Probst: '''Alright, on Esquinas we have Isaac and Zakriah, on Ciruela we have Danny Gluck and JJ, meaning Josephine and Amanda will be on Bocadilo. Now, currently there's two of you on each tribe, but that's about to become three. '''Josephine: '''Conception? '''Zakriah: '''Gasp. '''Probst: '''Each tribe will have one previous contestant returning to it, all of which are puffles. These three contestants all were shown to have a lot of potential to do well, but due to unfortunate circumstances, were all eliminated in an unfair way. They're back at a shot for redemption. ''(A chopper suddenly pulls in, dropping down from the sky. As it lands, three puffles all get out.) 'JJ: '''Damn... '''Zakriah: '''I'm scared... (The three puffles all make their way over to Jeff and the others.)'' '''Probst: '''Joining Amanda and Josephine will be Lucifurry from Puffle Island, joining JJ and Danny Gluck will be John Cody from Champions vs Challenges... '''Josephine: '''John fucking Cody... '''Probst: ...and finally, joining Zakriah and Isaac will be Shapeshift from all the way back in our second season, Fans vs Favourites. (The puffles all take their places on their mats, as everyone gathers up their belongings and heads out to their respective tribes.) Probst: 'This, is where the game begins. In the end, only one can remain. Five or so hours, nine people, one... SURVIVOR! Following Jeff's spiel, the camera fades to black. Bocadilo Tribe The camera fades back in to Amanda, Josephine and Lucifurry all walking in to camp. They set down their belongings, with Lucifurry going off to get supplies for a fire, leaving the two women at camp. '''Josephine: '''Hey, Mandy. How are you doing? '''Amanda: '''Good. I'm not against anyone right now. '''Josephine: '''Let me know when you are. '''Amanda: '''Okay. '''Josephine: '''I can help you beat that little punk! '''Amanda: '''Hell yeah boi! As Amanda says this, Lucifurry walks back into camp, so they divert their conversation, heading over to help him start the fire. After this, the camera pans out to the sky, signifying a change of scene. Night One Ciruela Tribe The sky suddenly speeds up, as a timelapse is shown of the clouds racing by and the sun setting, before night time eventually falls. The camera picks back up, now at the Esquinas camp, where JJ and Danny Gluck are both sitting by the tribe fire. The camera briefly shows John Cody asleep in their makeshift shelter, before panning back to the other two, who are both looking up at the stars in silence, peacefully stargazing. 'Danny Gluck: (turning over) ''JJ? '''JJ: '''Ya? '''Danny Gluck: '''If we lose, can we vote out the puffle? '''JJ: '''Okay. '''Danny Gluck: '''I mean, I'm not voting you, so... '''JJ: '''Yeah. ''(The camera focuses in on JJ who has a concerned but slightly comforted expression on his face.) JJ lets out a deep sigh, before the camera then pans up to the night sky, where a bright aurora shines. Day Two Esquinas Tribe Another timelapse of the sky ensues, with the sun now eventually rising over the horizon. The camera tilts down from the sky to an overhead shot of the Esquinas camp, where Isaac and Zakriah are both the first to wake up, with Shapeshift still asleep. Isaac signals for Zakriah to come talk to him, so he quietly makes his way over. Isaac: (gesturing to the shelter) ''Vote out the puff puff? '''Zakriah: '''Obviously. ''(With their brief strategy talk out of the way, Isaac goes off into the forest, where he finds a note hanging from tree mail. He pulls it down, and after checking over his shoulder, begins to read it.) Isaac: (reading) 'One person from each tribe will embark upon a quest to uncover what exactly the Secrets of the Forest are. There, they will make a decision that could effect the whole game.' Oo, I'll go. Isaac stuffs the note into his fursuit, before picking up the attached map and following it into the forest, before the camera cuts away. Bocadilo Tribe Amanda and Josephine are shown at Bocadilo, both reading the note. Josephine: 'Who's going? '''Amanda: '''Amanda. '''Josephine: '''I'll go. '''Amanda: '''Sorry Posie, but no. '''Josephine: '''Let's settle this like real women! ''(Josephine and Amanda both sit down, drawing lines in the dirt to play a game, which Josephine eventually wins. Amanda agrees that Josephine won fair and square, letting her go on the quest. Amanda walks back to camp, as Josephine follows the map in the other direction.) As Josephine walks deeper into the forest, the camera cuts away. Ciruela Tribe The camera cuts to the Ciruela tribe's treemail, where Danny Gluck is shown wandering about the forest, coming across the same tree mail note. '''Danny Gluck: '''Uh, I guess I'm going, because I don't know where JJ is... He picks up his bag, following the map through the forest, before the camera fades out. Secret Forest Quest Danny Gluck, Josephine and Isaac all walk in, placing down their belongings, before seeing three different vases, each with a gem encrusted into the facade of it, and a wrapped package inside each. '''Isaac: Gimme the diamond one. Danny Gluck: Amethyst. Josephine: So I get gold? (All three take the packages sealed within their respective vases, before heading off to seperate areas to read the note contained with it.) Josephine: (reading) 'This is the Strand of Snack. This necklace is of no use now, but if you remain holding it at the final four, you may cast an extra vote at that tribal council, a homage to Season 4's winner, Snack, who used the final four to make a huge play that won him the game. Note: If you are voted out, unlike the other two necklaces, this can be willed off to someone else like a legacy.' ''Hot. ''(The camera pans across to Danny Gluck who is reading his.) Danny Gluck: (reading) 'This is the Pendant of Plum. This will act as a standard hidden immunity idol, however it may only be played at odd numbered tribal councils, a homage to Season 5's winner, Ms. Plum, who placed in descending odd numbers in all her appearances.' ''Cool cool. ''(The camera finally pans to Isaac who is reading his note.) Isaac: (reading) 'This is the Rosary of Rogi. This may act as an individual immunity from any one tribal council of your choosing. Similar to idols in Survivor: Guatemala, it must be played before the votes are cast so people are aware they can't vote you. This is of course a homage to Season 1's winner, Rogi, who was able to use immunity challenges to get himself to the end.' '' The three all acknowledge each other with a wave, before heading off back to their respective camps in different directions, when the camera fades out. Day Three Immunity Challenge There is a timeskip ahead a day to the immunity challenge, with the camera fading in to an overhead shot of the ski lodge, before making its way indoors where Jeff is standing. '''Probst: '''Come on in guys! ''(Everyone makes their way inside, taking their places on their tribe mats.) Probst: 'Alright, is everyone ready to get to today's immunity challenge? '''Everyone: '''Yes! '''Probst: '''You each will be paired off against one other person, where you will compete in a game of Connect 4, attempting to drop and line up four tiles of your colour either vertically, horizontally or diagonally. The winner of each match up scores a point for their tribe, and the two tribes that win the most match ups will win immunity, sending the loser to tribal council. '''Josephine: '''Awesome. 'Probst: 'We'll draw for spots then get started. ''(There is another timeskip to everyone now in their positions.) '''Probst: '''Alright, you may begin. '''Challenge Summary: * Everyone begins their matches, placing tiles in one after another. Isaac keeps placing his pieces in random places, while Josephine is slow and calculated. As their match draws to a close, Isaac begins to panic, realising that Josephine has him cornered. He places in a tile, with Josephine smirking and quickly dropping one in on top of it, sealing her victory and a point for her tribe. 'Probst: '''Josephine scores for Bocadilo! '''Josephine: '''Way to fuck yourself over, Isaac. * Amanda and JJ both take their time with placing pieces, neither wanting to be the first to try make a big play. As JJ starts lining a few rows up, he is oblivious to the fact Amanda has a stack going on the side, and she is quickly able to line up four in a row, scoring for Bocadilo. '''Probst: '''Amanda scores, meaning BOCADILO WINS IMMUNITY! We're still looking for one more. '''Zakriah: '''I refuse to lose! * The match comes down to a showdown between Zakriah and Danny Gluck, with the winner of the match securing immunity for their tribe. Both place pieces fairly quickly, wanting to psych the other out. As Zakriah goes on the offence, Danny Gluck plays defensively, just countering Zakriah's moves. Soon enough, this pays off, as Zakriah suddenly has no more room to go, having to place a piece that gives Danny Gluck an easy move, lining up four tiles and scoring. '''Probst: '''CIRUELA WINS IMMUNITY SENDING ESQUINAS TO TRIBAL COUNCIL! '''Isaac: '''Fuck. ''(There is a brief timeskip ahead to everyone gathering back at their tribe mats.) 'Probst: '''Alright. Congratulations Ciruela and Bocadilo, you both have won immunity. As for you, Esquinas, one of the three of you will be going home tonight. I'll give you the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. Grab your stuff, head on out to camp, and await tonight's tribal council. ''(Everyone starts walking out, with the camera focusing on Isaac as he walks.) They all continue to walk out of the challenge area, as the camera fades to black. Night Three Tribal Council The camera fades back in, having skipped over everything and moving straight into tribal council. 'Probst: '''Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one, approach the flame, dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game fire represents your life. When your fire is gone, so are you. ''(Everyone does so before sitting down.) 'Probst: '''Alright, it is, time to vote. Shapeshift, you're up. ''(Shapeshift heads up to the voting booth as the others watch on somewhat nervously. Shapeshift is shown writing down a vote for Isaac, holding it up the camera, before placing it in the urn and heading back. When he sits, Isaac heads up, voting for Shapeshift and holding it up.) (Isaac places his vote in the urn, before returning to sit. Finally, Zakriah heads up to cast his vote, pausing for a moment to think through his decision, before casting a vote that isn't shown. He puts it in the urn, before returning to sit.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a momentary timeskip to Jeff tallying up the votes, before he returns with the urn.) 'Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ''(No one stands.) 'Probst: '''Alright. Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes... first vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . SHAPESHIFT. 1-0. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ISAAC. 1-1. ''(Isaac and Shapeshift both nervously look at Zakriah.) 'Prosbt: '''That's one vote Isaac, one vote Shapeshift, one vote left... ''(Zakriah ignores both of them, looking at Jeff, content with his choice.) 'Probst: '''The first person voted out of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SHAPESHIFT. 2-1. ''(Shapeshift looks upset, as Isaac sighs in relief.) 'Probst: '''Shapeshift, that's two, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch. ''(Shapeshift heads over, grabbing his torch, before standing in front of Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Shapeshift, you came back looking for redemption, but once again, you leave early. Your tribe has spoken... ''(Probst snuffs Shapeshifts torch, with Shapeshift beginning to walk out. He turns and gives a saddened glance to the other two, before walking off down the ramp out of tribal.) '''Probst: '''Well, just two of you remain. What lies ahead of you in the game shall unfold shortly. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp, goodnight. Isaac and Zakriah both pick up their belongings, and once they start walking out of tribal, the credits begin to roll through as the outro music plays, before the camera fades to black.